


Neil Hatford

by CasTheButler



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: Stuart adopts Neil - or well he kidnaps Neil for the greater good but whatever





	1. Raising Neil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my mobile and I haven't done a grammar edit. So like it's probably trash.
> 
> Also apparently tagging on mobile is the worst???? But anyway this is just so much fluff about Neil been raised in England instead of America.
> 
> The cousin's will make an appearance from chapter two

4\. 

Stuart Hatford’s son is four years old when he first meets him. He has a mess of red curls, a lisp and bruises on his arms. 

Stuart holds the boy in his arms and Nathaniel's whole body shakes as he sobs quietly. 

“I'm taking the boy when I leave, Mary,” Stuart tells his sister, Mary looks at him with cold eyes. 

“No one is stopping you brother, this is no place for a child.” 

Nathaniel is an energetic child who doesn't like to sit still. He bounces up and down in his seat on the plane, happily munching away on his strawberries. 

The air hostess tells him how cute he is and Nathaniel buries his face in Stuart's side. 

“I guess he's shy,” she says. Stuart pats Neil's head. 

Stuart contacts The Family as soon as he sets foot on British soil. The phone call is curt and people are unhappy with him but his standing makes it so no one can contest his leaving criminal life. 

5.

When Nathaniel starts school his bag is bigger than he is, Stuart's heart lurches in his chest when he drops him off at the school gates. 

“Bye Daddy,” Nathaniel calls to him, Stuart absolutely does not pull his car over and cry from happiness. 

Nathaniel makes friends easily. His best friend Carla is as energetic as he is and people keep calling her Nathaniel's little girlfriend and Stuart keeps telling them that Nathaniel is five years old. 

Carla becomes a staple of the Hartford home. Nathaniel calls her La La and she calls him Neil. 

6\. 

When Neil is six he watches his first game of Exy on television. He's so enthralled he's on the edge of his seat, popping nuts into his mouth like they're popcorn. 

“Daddy, dad, look did you just see that cool he was like,” Neil makes a wild gesture with his hands, “and then…” another gesture. Neil is swinging his legs excitedly.

“They are very impressive Neil,” Stuart tells him. 

“Do you think I can do that?” Neil asks. l asks. Stuart looks at the screen and sighs, he knows how heavily involved in Exy to Moriyama is, and how involved Nathan and Mary are with the Moriyama’s. Hopefully it will not eventuate into a problem. 

“I’ll see about a little league team,” Stuart tells him. Neil’s face lights up.

7.

Due to regulations Neil doesn’t join a team until the following year. Him and Carla join The Cheltenham Saracens Little League seven to ten division together. Neil is chosen to be a striker and Carla a backliner. 

This is also the year Stuart quits the office job he’s been working for the last four years and opens a bookshop. It’s a small place with a winding staircase in the middle tucked into a medium sized street in Cheltenham. Half the store is filled with second hand books, Stuart has procured several versions of classic literature with college student notes spanning several decades. His favourite is a worn copy of Hamlet that someone has penciled in extensive questions marks on the pages. 

The other half is new releases with exciting bright colourful covers. Stuart hires three staff members. They’re all hard-working university freshman. Dominique, Alice and Paul.

Stuart paints the sign over the door in gold and holds Neil up so he can inspect it the sign reads “Hatford and Son”

8.

At eight years old Neil is by far the best player on his exy team, Carla has quit but she still comes every week to cheer him on. Her curly hair bunched into pigtails as she holds up a sign reading ‘HATFORD #10’ in glittery blue pen. He takes the team out for hotdogs and ice-cream from time to time. 

Alex, the father of one Bobby James buys him a cup of tea and they talk amicably over it as the children run a bit wild. Stuart notices the green of Alex’s eyes and the tightness of his grey t-shirt. He ignores the feeling, he hasn’t dated anyone in years. 

Alex, son of Bobby James apparently doesn’t think the same because he finds the man’s number tucked into his messenger bag alongside his laptop. 

After chastising the man for several minutes Stuart agrees to go to dinner. The agree on getting the same sitter for the boys and so Stuart asks Dominique if she would mind spending a few hours with them. 

9\. 

On their one year anniversary Alex asks Stuart to marry him. Neil and Bobby James seem a bit unsure about the whole arrangement but the two of them get on well enough. So in the May of the year Neil turns nine the sign above the bookshop becomes ‘Hatford and Sons’

10.

“Nathaniel Abram Hatford” Stuart scoulds as Neil stares at him sheepishly. His son has a split lip and bruises on his arms. He’d had to pick Neil up from school for fighting. 

“He called Bobby James a spastic, he deserved it,” Neil says, his bottom lip jutting out. Stuart wraps his arms around him just as Neil starts to cry.

“I’ll make you some tea,” Stuart states kindly, pushing Neil towards to couch. 

“Thanks dad,” Neil calls to him grabbing the telly remote and switching through the channels until he finds a cartoon to hold his attention. Stuart can’t bring himself to dish out even a minor punishment. 

“I’m really proud,” Alex tells Stuart when they’re alone in bed together later that night. “I’m glad Neil stood up for Bobby James, even if I wish it hadn’t resulted in such blows. Stuart kisses Alex on the top of his head.

“I’m glad too,”

11.

Stuart and Alex are thinking about adopting. The bookshop is thriving, Alex has a senior position in his marketing company. The boys are settled in well at school with only a minimum amount of fighting on Neil's part.

Stuart has made sure any criminal transactions that may have happened in their pasts has been cleared away, not that Alex's past is a concern. The guy works in marketing. 

They've filled out all the forms and are waiting to talk to a caseworker. They've decided to do the preliminary meeting while the boys are at school, just in case it doesn't go well. 

The meeting is a relieving success and even though it takes a few months Stuart is proud to introduce his sons to their two year old sister Anna

They change the sign above the shop to ‘Hatfords’

12.

Bobby James, Neil and Carla are doing homework on the floor in the lounge room. They have Anna with them and she's babbling away. She's still not completely coherent, but her speech has come along nicely. 

“Is that so?” Neil says sagely to her gurgling. “Please tell us all about it.” 

“Whale.” she says pointing at the textbook layed out in the middle of the trio. They're doing a biology unit about oceans. 

“Yeah, that's a whale.” Bobby James agrees. Alex wraps his arms around Stuart from behind and Stuart leans back into his chest 

13\. 

Bobby James decides he's going to quit exy for football. Stuart expects Neil to be a little upset but he just shrugs. 

“I'm not quitting though Dad. I'm the best player in our club,” Neil says and he is. He's won mvp two years in a row. 

Neil and Carla go to Bobby James’ matches and cheer obnoxiously. A few people shush them and Stuart and Alex take it open themselves to be even louder, Anna giggling at the noise. 

14.

Bobby James gets his first girlfriend and him and Neil start to fight non-stop. Neil slams his bedroom and refuses to come out. 

Stuart looks helplessly at Alex. 

“Neil? Sweetheart?” Stuart calls, cautiously pushing on Neil's door. Neil is curled up on his bed surrounded by his favourite blanket, emblazoned with the flag for the national exy team. 

“Hi Dad,” Neil says softly, “why does Bobby think I need a girlfriend? I don't want one.” Stuart sits down on the bed and tugs Neil into a hug. “I really don't like girls, I mean not for like kissing and stuff. Even though they're nice. Like Carla.”

“Carla is nice,” Stuart acknowledges. Neil let's out a laugh “What about boys?”

“Boys are nice but I don't want to kiss them either.” Neil tells him. 

“That's okay, you don't have to kiss anyone, you're still young.” Stuart says. Neil presses his head into Stuart's stomach. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles hollowly and Stuart's heart aches. 

15\. 

Neil starts working in the shop. He leaves to read the language books. Stuart is pretty he's taught himself German, French and Spanish at this point. Which is an incredible feat considering he's failing half his classes at school. 

“They're really boring,” Neil huffs when Stuart receives a letter from his headmaster. 

“That doesn't mean you can ignore the work,” Neil just sticks his tongue out. 

16.

The year Neil turns sixteen is the start of one Andrew Joseph Minyard.


	2. The Tale Of Two Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Andrew meet. Neil has an attitude problem no matter the timeline or universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super, super short I know. I just wanted to get something to y'all cause I'm going to be kind of busy in the coming months.

The door to the shop chimes and Neil looks up from where he’s absentmindedly doodling on a post-it note. The boy who’s just walked in is shorter than Neil by a few inches with short blonde hair. Even from across the room Neil can tell he’s just finished smoking a cigarette. 

“Hi, Welcome to Hatford's,” Neil says in his best customer service voice. He gets a grunt of acknowledgement for his troubles, so Neil returns to his drawing. He glances up occasionally, but for the next half an hour it’s only them. Eventually, Neil gets bored enough to walk over and peer over the blonde’s shoulder at what he’s browsing. 

“Do you have personal space issues.” says the boy in a drawled out monotone. His accent is American. Neil steps backwards slightly. 

“Are you actually looking for something?” Neil questions. The boy flicks a book down off the shelf into his hand. 

“A book,” he says. Neil rolls his eyes. 

“Good thing this is a fucking bookshop then.” Neil quips. The boy turns to look at him, there’s a small smile on his lips.

“You often swear at the customers. That a British thing? I thought you were all meant to be polite.” the boy says, his tone of voice hasn’t changed, but somehow Neil senses he’s teasing. 

“Whoever told you that is a liar,” Neil replies. 

“I don’t like liars.” the boy says.

“Well then you’d better get out of the non-fiction section, no one is a bigger liar than people trying to write history in their favour.” the boy hums under his breath and walks to a different section of the shop. Neil doesn’t follow him. 

The boy drops several books in front of Neil just before closing scans them through the system and gives him a price. He swipes his card and keys in the pin wordlessly, his gaze locked on Neil. 

“Have a nice day,” Neil says with a cheery smile and all he gets is a grunt for his effort. Neil closes up the till turns off the lights and makes sure the doors are locked. He steps out onto the street and pulls his hoodie closed, even though it is the beginnings of summer the nights remain chilly. He catches the vague smell of cigarettes and turns to see where it's coming from.

The blonde from the bookstore is leaning carelessly against the wall with one leg propped up, he’s slipped on a leather jacket and looks every part the rebellious teenager of a nineteen fifties film.

“Can I help you?” Neil questions, any trace of his customer service voice gone. The way the boy cocks his head to the side is so slight Neil almost misses it. “Alright then, fuck you.”

“You know, you’re like a kitten,” The boy says blowing out smoke, so it billows in front of his mouth. Neil rolls his eyes.

“And you’re like a bleeding twat, I’m not interested,” Neil says.

“Not interested in what Neil?” Neil tenses, he can feel himself bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Calm down would you, you’re being touchy. I’m not here to ask you on a date or solicit you for sex,” Neil feels his muscles relax.

“Doesn’t explain why some random American who I’ve never meet is stalking me,” Neil spits out. He swallows the air in his throat as he comes to a terrifying realisation. “Did my parents send me?” 

“I’ll make a presumption that when you say parents in that tone, you do not mean Alex and Stuart Hatford, who is actually who sent me.” The boy says, he lets out a soft sigh and kicks off the wall. “Apparently because we’re going to be neighbours for a while the adult have concluded we’re going to be great friends.” the last two words are said with as much sarcasm as any person could possibly muster.

“Do you have a name, great friend?” Neil asks.

“Andrew,” Andrew says.


	3. Under A Drunken Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Andrew get drunk together and develop gay crushes. Alex Hatford deserves the award for best dad ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :rise Elmo emoji:
> 
> I live, I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long and I know it's not very long. I've been busy working on other projects and pretending like I have a life (secretly I do not)
> 
> I actually had someone proofread this chapter and thank gods for Beta's. (the nice gods, not the ones who can't keep their 'lengths' out of things. Yes, Zeus, I am kink shaming you)
> 
> Also this chapter contains underage drinking as the boys are about 16/17

Two weeks after they first meet, Neil and Andrew discover Neil is a giggly drunk. Nicky, Andrew’s cousin, lets them have bottles of premixed alcohol. They taste more like soda than the ridiculous amount of vodka in them, which is probably why Neil manages to drink five in a row. He hiccups a little and clings onto Andrew’s shirt. Andrew seems to be a little annoyed by this but he doesn’t actually make an effort to stop Neil.

Aaron, Andrew’s twin--because he has one of those, and Neil wonders what it’s like to have a twin, though he has Bobby James and Neil supposes and that’s kind of the same thing even if they don’t look anything alike and came from different birth mothers, though they do have the same parents, but it’s not the same as a twin like Andrew’s twin--does not like Neil at all. Which has Neil kind of miffed. It isn’t that he wants Aaron to like him. He couldn’t care less because Aaron is a complete dickhead, but in Neil’s experience, most people do actually in fact like him. Alex says it’s because Neil is charming.

“What the fuck are you thinking about idiot? Andrew says, flicking him in the nose. Neil is leaning on Andrew. Not directly because maybe that would be weird. There’s a barrier of a pillow between his head and the other boy’s leg.

“How do you know I'm not a genius?” 

“Because geniuses don’t need to think that much when they’re drunk. You’ll give yourself an aneurysm and then Nicky will be a nightmare to deal with. I don’t think he’s ever dealt with a dead body before,” Andrew says, flicking Neil again.

“Stop that,” Neil says, feeling a bit cross about the whole thing. Andrew grins down at him and goes to do it again. Neil grabs him before he does and to Neil’s surprise, Andrew laces their hands together.

“You know, I’m very drunk. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be holding your hand,” Andrew confesses, and Neil’s stomach does what he assumes are backflips. The feeling fades as quickly as it comes to him.

“Oh,” he says. “Do you want to let go then?” 

Andrew tilts his head back and stares up at the ceiling. Neil doesn’t know what he thinks he’ll find up there.

“Maybe,” Andrew says.

“You don’t seem like a ‘maybe’ kind of guy.” Neil shifts his weight to get comfortable, and Andrew’s arm comes out to brace him. Neil stills and looks upwards at the blond.

“I’m not. I prefer things to be clear,” Andrew replies, dropping his hand.

Well, that’s a disappointment, Neil thinks bitterly. Andrew freezes, and it occurs to Neil that he may have just said that out loud. Fuck. 

“I’m not looking for a summer fling,” Andrew says.

“I’m not looking for an anytime fling. I’ve never even kissed anyone.” Neil closes his eyes shut tight. He’s not ashamed, however, it wouldn’t be the first time that someone thinks Neil is weird.

“Do you not want to?” Andrew asks him. 

Neil opens his eyes.“I never have before, but I, I think I’d like to try at least someday.” Jesus fuck, why is he stammering? He is an eloquent young man; this is clearly an effect of alcohol. He should have had more self-control. “I’m very drunk,” he announces.

“That’s because you can’t handle your alcohol,” Andrew teases, pushing Neil up into a sitting position. “I’ll grab you some water and then I’ll send you home.”

“Bored of me already?”

“Yes.”

“Well, just as long as we’re clear.” Neil deadpans and grins. 

Andrew stares at him blankly and Neil just grins even wider. He thinks he and Andrew will be great friends. Andrew gets him a glass of water while Neil is lost in his thoughts.“Drink,” Andrew says, and Neil gulps it all down in only a few mouthfuls. “Now get out.”

“Wow. Rude,” Neil exclaims, gathering up his things. “You should come over to mine next time, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Andrew replies. He doesn’t offer to see Neil out and Neil isn’t about to ask him too.

 

“How was your playdate?” Alex asks when he gets home. Neil turns from his ascent up the stairs.

“I’m sixteen not six, Dad,” Neil tells him. Alex hums under his breath in that way he does, half amusement and half inquiry. Neil sighs and comes back down. “Where is everyone?”

“Your father took Anna and Bobby James for ice-cream. I’m sure if you call they’ll get you some too,” Alex tells him, looking at Neil over his thick-framed glasses. They’re new and Neil isn’t quite used to seeing them.

“No, thank you,” Neil says politely and Alex smiles knowingly.

“Fair enough, and how much exactly have you had to drink today?” he asks, and Neil feels yet another churning of his stomach. He’s never lied to Alex before so he replies.

“Five bottles of something sweet.”

“Did anybody force you to drink it?” Alex pushes, and it’s a little like being in interrogation.

“No, and Nicky was there to supervise,” Neil replies. Alex nods and folds his hands under his chin. It is his “I’m going to give a lecture” pose.

“I’m glad Nicholas was there and I know he’s doing right by those boys, but in my eyes, he’s still very young himself. Now if you are going to be spending time over there to drink I would appreciate it if you would limit yourself to only a couple with low alcohol content.”

“Are you going to tell Stuart?” Neil asks, leaning into the kitchen table. His head wasn’t spinning this much earlier.

“I won’t but I think that you should. We’ve been about communication in this house for as long as I can remember.” The front door swings open and Alex levels Neil with a look.

“Just not right now, okay?” Neil says miserably. 

Alex grasps him on the shoulder.“I’ve got you, covered son,” his dad tells him and goes to greet the rest of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this self-indulgent journey with me.


	4. Every Piece Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen boys having internal crises for 700 words basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and no I didn't Beta this and therefore it's probably shit but I've been really slack about writing anything at all lately so I thought I'd knock out a short chapter and see how it goes. Hopefully, there are no glaringly obvious mistakes.

A hangover hits Neil like misery, he’d thought he'd be able to handle his liquor. Like any self-respecting teenager but drinking with the Minyards was something else. Now he missed Andrew in a way that was unexplainable and hurt in his chest and made him angry.

Largely because he understood desire through Bobby James. Bobby James and all of his girlfriends, a new one every month or two. Neil loves his brother but how could anyone like that many people. People are boring. Usually. 

His interest in Andrew though is staggering, infatuation, people would call it. Neil screams into his pillow until the pounding headache goes away. 

The next day when he’s feeling better Alex gives him no less than twenty chores to contend with. He’s up to his elbows in dishes when there’s a tap on the window. He looks out and sees Andrew just standing there expressionless. Neil breaks into a grin and Andrew does the same. Neil tilts his head towards the kitchen door and walks to let Andrew in.

“You get in shit last night or what?” Andrew asks stepping around Neil and jumping straight up on the bench. Neil sighs and lifts up Andrew’s legs so he can slide a stack of plates into the cupboard underneath him.

“What makes you think I’m in trouble?” Neil retorts

“Because Hatford, you never texted after you left yesterday, and it’s the middle of the afternoon on a fine summer day and here you are doing dishes,” Andrew says, and of course, he’s spot on about things. Andrew is observant when it comes to Neil. “A guy could get lonely,” he adds. 

“You hate being around other people, I’m barely an exception,” Neil replies, moving on to drying glasses.

“You’re not an exception at all, I only came over to find out if you had any ice-cream,” Neil knows what Andrew says isn’t a lie, Andrew doesn’t lie - he does bend and omit truths though.

“What if I just tell you I don’t have any, are you going to go home upset with me?” Neil asks. 

Andrew shrugs, leaning back on one hand and spreading his legs wide enough that Neil could easily come stand between them. He looks comfortable like that like he owns everything around him despite the fact this is Neil’s home. “I hate every inch of you.”

“I don’t particularly believe you, Andrew,” Neil says and Andrew makes an irritated noise, and Neil feels satisfied to have annoyed him so much. “I thought you’d appreciate the honesty.”

“Come over once you’re done, make sure you bring ice-cream we’re having movie night,” Andrew says abruptly and then he leaves. Leaving Neil to wonder if he’d ever been there at all.

He does tell Stuart in the end about the drinking, which makes him feel like he’s a failure as a rebellious teen. Stuart just laughs at him for a solid minute.

“I come from a mob family, as long as you don’t do anything stupid I think you can have a couple of drinks next door with your mates,” he says once he composes himself, “And I mean a couple Nathaniel,” Neil gulps. Stuart never invokes his full name. 

it’s nearly five o’clock before he heads over to Andrew’s he’s gotten permission to stay over if they stay up too late. He rings the doorbell and waits patiently for a few seconds before trying the handle and walking inside. The house is quiet and for a moment Neil is worried that no-one is actually home until finally he spots Andrew on the couch almost completely covered in a dark grey blanket. 

“You weren’t going to get up and let me in?” Neil asks when Andrew turns to look at him, his eyes seem hollow. 

“You managed just fine by yourself, didn't you?” Andrew says, Neil doesn’t really have a counter for that so he sits down on the other end of the couch. 

“Where’s everyone else?” 

“Some sort of bullshit family surprise thing Nicky pulled out of his ass last minute,” Andrew answers apathetically, detangling himself from his nest and leaning forward to grab the remote for the telly and switch it on. 

“You could have told me not to come,” Neil says and Andrew looks at him like he’s an utter moron. 

“DVDs are over there pick something good,” he demands. Neil has half a mind to be contrary but he slides across the floor on his knees and starts browsing through the collection. There’s a lot of action movies he notes, several Disney classics, a few movies in german that look vaguely interesting, one DVD that he’s ninety-nine per cent sure is just porn and three teen rom coms from the year 2000.

Neil sticks Bring It On into the player. Andrew raises an eyebrow at his choice but he doesn’t argue.

“You forgot ice-cream,” Andrew says halfway through the film.

“I’ll make it up to you next time,” Neil responds.

“Who says I want to see your stupid face again?” Andrew asks and Neil laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love y'all
> 
> don't @ me

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuunnnn....
> 
> Tell me what you think??


End file.
